thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoppard
|status = Alive |gender = M |height = |dob = 1976 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Munroe (boss) Ben Mitchell (friend) Paul Evans (friend) Jack Harvey (friend) Finch (colleague) Jackie Philips |affiliations = Munroe (boss) SO19 |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei Jimmer Collins Nadya Prushnatova Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov Jamahl Tyler |voice = Mark Beardsmore}} Stoppard, nicknamed "Stoppie", is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Stoppard is a member of SO19 and works for Munroe. He is a colleague of the newly transferred Ben Mitchell and is good friends with Paul Evans and Jack Harvey. Early Life Not much is known about Stoppard's early life. He was born in the 1970's and would later join the police force. Eventually he worked his way up and became a firearms officer and joined Munroe's SO19 firearms team some time prior to 2004. 2004 Stoppard doesn't really say much in the game and he is described by Evans as a nice bloke but very ugly. He is present during the first mission on the assault at the Collins gang apartment block but does not say anything. He helps clean up the area during the raid. He later speaks with Evans in the police station cafeteria where Evans tells him that Mitch shot a kid in the back. Because of this, Stoppard is concerned about working with him, having only previously known that Mitch was on leave and wasn't sure why. He then tries chatting up a female police officer but is interrupted by Munroe because they need to attend to an urgent call. He assists in the assault on the Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym along with Mitch and Evans. Afterwards, Munroe tells Mitch to take Stoppard over to the scrapyard to arrest Levi Stratov. When they arrive, Mitch tells him to wait at the entrance and keep an eye out while he goes in. Stoppard stands by at the entrance to the scrapyard to stop anyone from escaping and then returns to the station along with Mitch and a captured Levi. Stoppard is not seen again until after the death of Munroe. Mitch, Harvey, Evans and Stoppard walk through the police station when Finch approaches them and tells them about the arms deal taking place between Yardies and Russians. Stoppard along with Mitch, Harvey and Evans then head over to the Borough Factory to stop the arms deal from taking place. He is last seen in the game finale along with Evans and Harvey. If Mitch has died he shouts "Man down! Man down!" as they approach his dead body. In the final cutscene he is seen patrolling the area. Mission Appearances *Tuesday *Shoreditch Boys *The Latvian Cowboy *Desperate Measures *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre *Your Man with the Tattoo *The Fall of an Icon Trivia *It is never revealed what Stoppard's first name actually is. *Stoppard has very little dialogue in the game, but he does appear in quite a few of Mitch's missions. *Stoppard's actor is actually called Mark Beardsmore, but in the game manual and credits he is named as Mark Beardsome. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Police